Complicated Love
by xx99soccerz
Summary: After Shadow Kiss. Rose and Dimitri can finally be together...right? But now they have other forces up against them. Will the couple be able to stay together or will they be torn apart because of their complicated loved. Rated T b/c I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

**D,pov**

The black box nudged into my thigh as if a constant reminder. It wasn't like Rose at all to be late and not call or give any notice. I glanced at my watch, 30 minutes late, so I started off in a run toward Rose's dorm. As the trees blurred as I ran past them images ran through my mind, Rose in a white dress, Rose the day she found me in the cave, and when we together in our cabin. Roza was beautiful and if anything were to happen to her I would personally kill the person that harmed her. As I got closer and closer to Rose's dorm, I slowed down a vast amount and came to a stop in front of her door. The thumps of the door echoed in my mind as I knocked restlessly.

"Roza, Roza, can you hear me?" I asked, my voice frantic

"Dimitri,"she whimpered her voice weak.

"Hold on Roza, I'm going to kick the door down, you aren't anywhere near right?" I asked.

"No," she whispered.

I swung my leg up and felt my leg hit the door and feel it giving out underneath the power of my kick. After another two kicks the door finally gave way and it took every once of my self control to stop me from breaking down in sobs. My Roza, my beautiful Roza, lying in the middle of the floor surrounded in by her blood. Whoever did this to Rose was going to regret it and I would make sure of it. As I picked Rose up from the floor she whimpered and my heart broke in a million pieces.

"Rose, what happened here?" I asked while I started off running toward the clinic.

"Strigoi, 7 of them, I'm sorry Dimitri, if I would have been stronger like you this would have never happened," she said as tears ran down her face.

"Don't say that Roza, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met and all you have to worry about now is staying awake, can you do that for me," I said while trying to keep my voice normal but you could hear me pleading through my act.

"I'll try comrade, but I'm so tired," she said as her eyes started to droop downward.

"Please Roza, you have to for me, I know you're strong enough," I pleaded with her.

"Just in case though Dimitri, I'm….."She started then her eyelids closed and I immediately knew she was unconscious. I ran the rest of the way to the clinic with the tears running freely down my face with no one to watch.

**R, Pov**

I opened and was immediately surrounded by all kinds of flowers and trees and almost instantly knew where I was at. I was dressed in a Hollister swimsuit and that pretty much told me I was right. I was in Adrian's garden but yet there was no sign of Adrian anywhere.

"Adrian come out wherever you are because I know you're here," I said slightly irritated.

"Well, well, look if it isn't the great Rose….great of you to finally wake up and finally grace us with your presence," He said sarcastically

"What the hell are you talking about Adrian," I said genuinely confused.

"Don't you remember little dhamphir," Adrian asked, a slight touch of smugness in his voice.

"Obvisiously, why the hell would I be asking you if I did?"I asked, starting to become more frustrated by the minute.

"Now we don't need to be snappy, do we?" he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Adrian, would you please get on with you fucking story before I snap your head off," I said through gritted teeth. I had fully lost my cool now and Adrian was just getting on my nerves.

"Okay, god you don't have to be snappy about," he said with a smile on his face.

"Adrian, I swear to god…." I practically growled.

"Okay, Okay…well we don't know much since your _boyfriend _won't tell us much….but from what we heard Dimitri found you in your room after strigoi attacked you, there happy?" Adrian asked obviously pissed.

"Oh my god, Dimitri was the one that found me," I said, my voice shaking while all Adrian did was give me a weird look.

"Uhh...yeah, that's what I just said," Adrian said acting like his usual smartass self.

"He must be freaking out…wait Adrian, how long have I been unconscious for?" I asked scared because I really probably didn't want to know the answer.

"About a week and he is so why don't you do us all a favor and wake up," he said then winked at me.

"Thanks Adrian, I really do mean that," I said while pulling me into a hug.

"Uhh….yeah, no problem Rose," he said still shocked.

Right before I left his garden I heard him mutter under his breath

"_I'll always love you Rose."_


	2. Chapter 2

**R, pov**

I woke up with the clinic lights shining in my eyes and laying on one of those gay gurney things. Oh and did I forget the massive headache I had, silly me.

"Damn place, always here at least once every fucking month….,"I muttered to myself thinking I was the only one in the room, boy was I wrong. It was only proved more when a low chuckle came from across the room. I quickly whipped my head around only to see a sexy Russian smirking at me.

"Language Roza, Language…and your finally awake," he said while standing up and started to walk over to me.

"Yeah, I thought I shouldn't torture you anymore and put you out of your misery…not to mention get you off people's nerves," I said while breaking into a smile.

"Glad to see you're the same old Rose that we all know and _love_,"Dimitri said while coming and sitting on the edge of the bed.

The next thing I knew he was leaning over and giving me the most passionate kiss I thought I would burst. Our hands interlocked as we leaned together and memories from the cabin ran through my mind.

"Oh wow," I said while breaking the kiss and lying back on my "bed" still in shock, "so much for staying undercover about our relationship until graduation."

"I'm sorry Roza but you can't possibly imagine how worried sick I was about you," he whispered in my ear.

I looked into his eyes only to see them filled with love and I turned into mush like I always did around him.

"It's okay and I missed you too," I said as I was coming out of my daze with a tear slipping down my cheek.

"I love you Roza, you are my life and will always be," Dimitri said as eyes filled with tears and he pulled me into a hug.

I looked up into his eyes and no more words needed. We sat on the bed in each other arms and it felt like heaven until all hell broke loose…

"Roza, maybe we should watch out and make sure nobody…"

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter Belikov," my mother screamed, charging in the clinic like a bull on crack.

"I…I….can explain," Dimitri stuttered obviously terrified of my mother. In fact I really didn't see her point in screaming, I mean it's not like she genuinely cared for me.

"You better start Belikov before I rip your head off," my mom said through gritted teeth.

Dimitri looked at me desperately and the only thing I could think was that we would have to tell them now so I just nodded my head.

"You see Guardian Hathaway….your daughter and I are in love with each other," Dimitri said then winced, afraid of what my mother would do next and to be honest I was too.

"YOU"RE WHAT?!?!?!," my mother screamed at the top of her lungs, her face livid.

"In love with your daughter," he whispered, looking scared shitless.

"Since when," my mother said, her voice harsh.

"When we were saving the princess or even before then," he said.

"So, you have been taking advantage of my daughter for a year," my mom said, acting like her ass like usual.

"Mom, he loves me, just because dad left you doesn't mean that people can't love each other and won't leave each other so get over you self," I said while interlocking my fingers into Dimitri's.

My mom looked at me shocked and then snapped her eyes closed and open again.

"Well Belikov, I'm guessing you really love my daughter by the speech she just gave but if you ever hurt her I will personally cut your balls off my self," she said.

"Uhh thanks Guardian Hathaway," he said, still shocked at how my mother was acting.

"One question though, when are you going to tell everybody else?" she asked.

"We were going to announce it at graduation but now since you know I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter…if that is okay with her of course," he said, sure of him self.

The room filled with gasps then my mom's mouth opened to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note!

I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to write a new chapter!

The past week I was at soccer camp and tomorrow I'm going to the beach and still haven't been able to pack. Again I say I'm incredibly sorry and as soon as

I can once I get back from the beach I will post a chapter

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME(:


	4. Chapter 4

**R, pov**

My mom's eyes widened as her mouth gaped open in shock. It would have been almost comical if I didn't know the anger my mom could have.

"I…I…"she stuttered, obviously flustered by the question.

"Well I guess if you two are truly in love with each other than I give you my permission….." she said, her voice still shaky but more composed.

My eyes were flowing over with tears as they ran down my face. Dimitri turned to me and kneeled on down while taking a black box from his pocket.

"Roza, I thought you were beautiful since the first day we met and our relationship as grown even though I thought it would never be able to work out, would you marry me" he said while looking at me hopefully.

I looked at him though my tears and could only see the love in his eyes and knew he would be able to help me though whatever I needed.

"Yes Dimitri, I love you so much, how could I even say no." I whispered as a smile spread on my face and a new round of tears fell down my face.

Dimitri's face widened into a grin as he placed the ring on my finger and came down to kiss my neck.

"Thank you so much Roza, I love you so much," he said gently and caringly.

As our eyes met a spark went through the air, we were meant for each other even if that meant going against everything we were taught. I looked down at the ring; it was so delicate and intricate looking as if it didn't belong in our time. I looked up at Dimitri, confused, this defiantly was not from our time.

"It was my great-grandmother's ring that she had when she was married," Dimitri said, obviously seeing the confusion on my face.

I had to tell Dimitri there was no way around it and I had to do it when my mom wasn't in the room or she would flip, there would be no way she could handle my secret. Dimitri looked down at me, his face full of concern; I must have been staring blankly at the wall for a while now.

"Dimitri, I have to tell you something," I said my voice quavering a little.

What is it Rose, you can tell me anything," he said; only true concern was shown in his eyes.

"I…I...I wouldn't even know how to start…it's my entire fault,"I said going into hysterics.

"Shh, Shh, calm down Roza, everything will be okay," he said while rubbing my shoulders and back trying his hardest to calm me down. In his defense he was probably worried that I was losing control of myself like the night when we first made love to each other. Tears ran down my face as I thought of the memory; Dimitri almost dying, strigoi attacking, it was too much for me to handle and my body began to shake with my sobs.

"Roza, what's wrong," Dimitri said, surprised by the sudden tears.

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant," I said with my eyes closed not wanting to see his reaction.

There was complete and utter silence for a minute before I opened my eyes to only be shocked at what I saw.


End file.
